


Guided by the Charmed Ones

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Crossover, Gifted children, Magic, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. On a trip to San Francisco, Willow gets some guidance from the Charmed Ones.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Guided by the Charmed Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I haven't watched "Charmed" (The 1998-2005 series, not the CW show) as a whole in a long time, just some episodes from time to time that I managed to notice on TV, so sorry in advance if the Halliwell sisters are a bit OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Charmed.

As usual, the Halliwell Manor was a mess after the demons tried to assault the sisters. Paige had finished cleaning up the mess with a spell, when she looked around. "Chris?"

"Chris?" Piper called worriedly. "Where did he go?"

"I told him to orb away to safety." Phoebe said.

"Where exactly?" Piper asked and Phoebe paused, realizing she had not thought it through as Piper groaned. "For God's sakes, Phoebe!"

Phoebe squirmed, realizing again the consequences of her recklessness.

* * *

In Sunnydale, Buffy was buying some food in grocery store and was on her way home, when she saw shimmer of blue light on a nearby car and widened her eyes, when it formed into a little baby boy, who could not be more than three years old. Buffy looked around in alarm but luckily, no one seemed to have noticed the shimmer as the boy looked around, confused, clearly lost.

"Mama…" The boy said.

Quickly acting, Buffy gently picked the boy, holding him in her arms. Luckily, she had experience with Dawn, so it was easy to pass herself up as the boy's sister.

"That's right, we're going to go back to see your mother, come on, let's go." Buffy said.

For some reason, Buffy could tell that the boy was not evil but it was better to get help from an expert to see what was she dealing with. She hoped that this child was not going to be like the Anointed One.

* * *

Buffy entered the Magic Box, as Tara, Willow and Anya were checking the shelves and looked at Buffy in confusion.

"Hey, Buffy." Willow said, her, Tara and Anya looking at Buffy in confusion, seeing that she was holding in her hand a toddler.

"What's with the kid?" Tara asked.

"I was hoping you could help." Buffy said. "That kid is, well… a special kind."

"As in a servant of another vampire?" Willow asked, looking at the child warily.

"No, more like… I don't know. I was going to buy some food for me and Dawn, when I saw him appear in the middle of the street in… some kind of shimmer of blue light." Buffy explained.

"Shimmer?" Tara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. Bawling, confused, luckily, no one noticed that he teleported himself, so I tried to pretend I was the kid's sister and took the kid before he'd do something even stranger." Buffy said.

Buffy was walking towards the counter, when she passed by a demon corpse on a hanger, when the boy teleported itself in blue shimmer and appeared on a drawer.

"What was that?" Willow stared.

"That's exactly what that kid did, when I found him." Buffy said.

"Oh, it's a whitelighter!" Tara remembered, snapping her fingers.

"A what?"

"A what?" Buffy and Willow asked in unison, looking at Tara, confused.

"Well, they're supposed to be something like guardian angels. They guide and protect innocent people and good witches, until they fulfill their destiny. Hang on." Anya then looked for a book and pulled it out before flipping through it until she found the page she had been looking for.

" _Creatures born of a human soul who did exceptional good in his or her life, and are given the reward of new life by the Council of Elders. As servants of the Elders they are charged with guiding witches and future whitelighters along the path of destiny. Whitelighters are passive by nature and unable to fight against the forces of darkness. Instead they are gifted with numerous powers to aid in the fight; among them is a healing touch that is used to help their witches when injured._

 _Whitelighters are not immortal, though it may appear that way. A poison does exist that is able to kill a whitelighter. This fate is worse than any other form of death for it kills their soul. All whitelighters should be cautious of their counter, the darklighter._ " Willow read.

"I'd never heard of a child with whitelighter powers." Anya said, frowning. "From what I know, the whitelighters become what they are after they die in their human lives and are resurrected, if they are deemed worthy to protect the innocent people from evil."

"That shimmer, when he teleports, it's called 'orbing.' It's how whitelighters can quickly move from one place to another." Tara explained.

"How does a little kid have powers of a guardian angel?" Willow wondered.

"What can a whitelighter do exactly? What abilities do they have?" Buffy asked.

"Asides from orbing, they can heal, they are empathic and telepathic and maybe more. I've only heard rumors about these beings. He's still a boy, so it's possible he may not have full control of its powers. It would explain why he keeps orbing." Tara said.

"Can you figure out where the kid is from?" Buffy asked as Tara touched the child's forehead and said something in a language Buffy didn't understand before Tara frowned.

"That's strange. There's some powerful warding protecting the child. I can't enter its mind." Tara said.

"Wait. There's a bracelet on that kid." Willow said, touching the child's wrist as they noticed a medical identification bracelet on the baby.

"Huh. Guess I should've taken a closer look." Buffy said.

Willow approached a laptop and typed away before reading. "Christopher Perry Halliwell. Two days ago visited San Francisco Bay Area Memorial Hospital for a concussion."

"Halliwell… Halliwell…" Tara frowned.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"The name rings a bell but I can't place it…" Tara said.

"Doesn't matter. I think we should go for a trip to San Francisco." Buffy said, picking the car keys.

"I'll stay here." Anya said.

* * *

"Piper, I've been scrying for hours." Phoebe said in frustration while the crystal on the string was hanging on Phoebe's hand above the map of San Francisco.

"We need to keep trying." Piper said desperately.

"It's been two days, Piper. I'm sure that if the demons haven't gotten him already, someone else might find him and report him as missing." Paige assured, when her phone rang and it was her husband Henry calling. "What is it, honey?"

" _Paige. Two girls just showed up here in the precinct with Chris, reporting him as missing kid. They seem harmless enough but I think you should come down here and check if they're… you know what I mean._ " Henry said.

"OK. Thanks a lot, Henry. Love you." Paige said, relieved as she hung up. "Scry no more, we found him."

* * *

Piper and Paige entered the precinct, when Paige noticed Henry and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi, babe." Henry said as they kissed.

"Where's my son?" Piper asked worriedly.

"There." Henry pointed to the table, where was Piper's son with three women, one of them was a blonde woman in black jacket and jeans and white shirt and another one was a ginger-haired girl in beige jacket and blue pants and another one was a brunette in blue jacket and black skirt, seemingly eating ice cream and the blonde was playing with Chris.

Piper was unsure who they were or how to approach them. She had not expected her son's kidnappers to seem so… normal. Or nice for that matter. She was caught off-guard, so she was unsure how to approach them. But ultimately, she just decided to go with the flow.

"Look, they seem harmless and kind, so I think we're dealing with just a missing kid case, but… you know…" Henry paused. He was aware that his wife and sisters-in-laws had been screwed over by various sorts of supernatural beings that he knew that caution would be good and the sisters nodded in understanding and decided for a direct approach.

"Chris!" Piper called out, approaching her son as Chris turned to her and rushed to her.

"Mama." Chris said and Piper was relieved as she hugged her son.

"You must be Christopher's mother." The blonde said.

Piper wasn't sure whether to be grateful or wary of the three women. "Look, not that I'm ungrateful that you brought my son back to me but would you like to explain who are you and why was my son with you?"

"Yeah. Right. I'm Willow Rosenberg. This is my girlfriend Tara Maclay and our friend Buffy Summers." Willow introduced them.

"And you must be the Halliwell sisters. I've heard about you." Tara said, now recognizing them. "The Charmed Ones."

Piper and Paige immediately looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, we didn't come here to hurt you." Tara assured.

"We just came here to bring your son back, that's all." Buffy said.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, curious.

* * *

"Yeah, Grandma did have a page or two about a Slayer here." Paige said, going over the Book of Shadows, once they entered the Halliwell Manor.

"So, their story checks out. The Elders confirmed it." Leo said as he orbed in.

"I've heard about the Slayers but I didn't think it was true." Phoebe said before they heard some noises.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

"Oh, no, not again." Piper groaned.

* * *

There was a smashing noise as the floor in the living room cracked and the furniture was blown to bits as the demons shimmered in.

Buffy burst in and dodged as one of the demons summoned an energy ball and threw it in Buffy's direction. Buffy and the demon exchanged blows before he pulled out a knife but Buffy disarmed him and stabbed him as the demon burst into flames and exploded. Buffy was sent flying back as another demon did a gesture of his hand before Piper entered and used her hands and next thing everyone else knew, the demon exploded.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"Another demon. They've been targeting my children for a while now." Piper said.

"No. I meant what you did." Willow did the same gesture Piper did a moment ago. "Kaboom."

Piper nodded. "Oh. Right. You see, each of us, asides from spellcasting and arcane knowledge has specific powers each of us uses. Our eldest sister who had died, Prue, used telekinesis and could create astral projections. Paige can orb herself and other objects and people too. She has Whitelighter powers as well. I can freeze or blow things up. Phoebe can levitate, has empathic powers and she also has premonitions sometimes."

"Like Doyle or Cordelia." Buffy realized.

Willow seemed hesitant and wary, something which Phoebe could catch up on due to her empathic powers. "What are you afraid of, Willow?"

It was clear to Buffy and Tara that she was still trying to steer clear from using magic after that incident with Rack, when she almost got Dawn killed.

"Maybe we should leave." Tara suggested.

"No. I mean, you don't have to go right now." Piper said.

"Why don't we make a lunch for you?" Paige offered.

"I… need some air." Willow went out into the garden, when Phoebe reached for her and got a vision of Willow driving a car with her powers and a teenage girl in the passenger seat before the car crashed and then Phoebe saw Buffy and a blonde man carrying the girl away, while the girl smacked Willow on her face and Willow broke down in tears.

Phoebe turned to Buffy and Tara, confused. "Is she alright?"

"Phebs. You had a vision. What did you see?" Piper asked, recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Uh… a car accident… a girl with Buffy and you…" Phoebe hesitantly explained what did she see and it immediately hit Buffy and Tara.

"Well, Willow and magic… it's a little complicated." Buffy explained.

* * *

Willow was in the garden of the manor, rubbing her hands, doing whatever she could to resist using magic as Piper approached her, sitting down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked and Willow was silent. "Buffy and Tara told us what's been happening to you."

"When I use magic, I get more and more addicted to it. And I can't hurt my friends like that again." Willow said.

Piper nodded as she sat next to Willow, holding her by her shoulder. "I understand what is it like to be afraid that your powers will get the better of you. Someone we used to know… an old friend of ours tried to be good but he got addicted to his powers so much that it eventually drove him down a path of darkness and destroyed him. The thing is… sometimes we wonder if we'd given up on him too soon or if he was already too far gone. But I know you're not."

"What makes you think that?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"From what Buffy and Tara told me, they easily could've handed you over to the Watcher's Council and if we were different kinds of witches, we'd be sending you to the Elders and the Magic School." Piper assured. "I think all you need is proper guidance, Willow."

"You sound like you've done this before." Willow said.

"Well, you're not the first lost potential one that we've had to look after." Piper smiled, remembering Hope or Billie for example. "I know you're afraid of your powers and that they'll get the better of you but as long as you have people that care about you, they'll be able to pull you back from that edge. Maybe we could help you, if you need it."

Willow considered and turned to Tara and Buffy and seemed more sure of herself. "I appreciate the offer but I think I'm good. Still, thanks."

Piper nodded as Willow got up and Piper accompanied her back inside as the Halliwell sisters, Chris, Wyatt, Buffy, Tara and Willow enjoyed the lunch before Buffy, Tara and Willow would be on their way back to Sunnydale.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally considered having Willow ending up as fulltime apprentice of the Halliwell sisters but I couldn't think of a storyline to go down with it but I think that with proper guidance, Willow could be kept in check with her powers.
> 
> But at least Willow didn't end up like Billie, eugh. Look, I like Kaley Cuoco because of Big Bang Theory but Kaley's acting in the show was just bad, plus, Billie was just awful, naïve and gullible that she was easily manipulated by her brainwashed evil sister into turning against the Charmed Ones, until it ended up with the Halliwell sisters being shunned by the good magical beings and when Billie came to her senses and helped them and turned against Christy, the sisters shrugged off Billie's mistake like nothing, especially, when she literally killed two of the sisters but it was luck that they were able to turn back time and undo the mess Billie and Christy had made before Billie came to her senses and redeemed herself. As much as it was fine that she got better at the end and realized what she had done, she deserved more than a calling out and a reality check from the sisters, though I guess that killing her own blood and family was punishment enough for her.
> 
> And I don't know what's worse, either a spoiled self-entitled brat who's also a sexual predator or a blonde wannabe super-witch, who's easily manipulated by evil sister and a cabal of demons and turns the whole good population of magical beings against the main characters?
> 
> And fun fact, Charisma Carpenter also appeared in "Charmed" as a demonic seer Kyra, plus she's good friend with Holly Marie Combs and Sarah Michelle Gellar is also good friend with Shannen Doherty.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
